


Please Don't Again

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Genprompt_bingo [13]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: For round 13 at genprompt_bingo with the prompt "something breaks / malfunctions" on my card.





	Please Don't Again

**Author's Note:**

> For round 13 at genprompt_bingo with the prompt "something breaks / malfunctions" on my card.

“....I feel like I should apologize again.”

Dion-19 optics his optics to glance bemusedly at the small female Hunter standing near one of the broken down consoles. She looked annoyed with herself and his Ghost’s scans showed him, how high her stress and irritation towards the situation currently was.

And her helmet was off again, revealing just messy her brown hair looked despite tied back in a bun.

He was about to berate her for removing equipment necessary for survival from her person while stuck in enemy territory. Another voice, however, cuts him off from the attempt.

“It would be a useless endeavor. Like the countless times, you apologized after the first vocalization of your apology, Hunter Tesska.”

Tess snorts loudly and kicks at a loose piece of metal. It ricochets loudly against the metal structure of a nearby and they freeze at the sound of skittering claws on the other side of the wall. Dion glances over at their Warlock partner, Garin-35.

He notes the dusty look of the Warlock’s robes and the general tattered look of it near the bottom. Some of the tears in it looked new.

“Were you able to find any ways out of here, Garin?”

The other Exo shakes his head, before removing his helmet and white optics glance over at him.

“No. From what I can tell, Tesska, accidentally brought the collective attention of this entire Hive nest on us, when she kicked the Psion into a broken bulkhead and some of the nest eggs. There’s currently some Thrall and Acolytes trying to get into this room, I couldn’t tell if there was any Wizards or Ogres with them.”

There’s a nervous laugh from Tesska again.

“Sure that you don’t want me to apologize again, Dion?”

“...Pretty sure, Tesska.”

“Fiiiiine.”


End file.
